Doc
Doc is a gray cat with green eyes. They are healer of the Forest Colony. Personality Doc is an elderly and wise cat. They enjoy sharing their knowledge of herbs and telling stories of the past. They stay out of colony politics and welcome outsiders. Den Doc’s den is made of dome-shaped greenery. It is by East Entrance. Three trees stand beside it. When inspected, a scent of herbs and flowers wafts from it. Daily Movement Pattern 6 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogues : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * “Would you look who it is...” *: ''- At zero stars'' * “Did you need something from me?” *: ''- At one star'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At two stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At four stars'' * “(Player), it’s good to see you!” *: ''- At five stars'' When Not Of Player’s Colony * “(TBA)” *: ''- At one star'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At two stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At three stars'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- At four stars'' * “Good to see you, (Player)! Here to chat for a bit? I’ve got time for you.” *: ''- At five stars'' Not In Colony - General Dialogue * “How was your trip to the Forest Colony? Hope our guards and fighters didn’t scare you off.” *: ''- Doc to outsiders'' * “I may be a doctor, but Mayor tells me I can only tend to cats that our colony trusts. There’s other healers in the other colonies that can do what I do for the others, I’m told.” *: ''- Doc to outsiders'' * “So Sarge let you in? That’s mighty kind. Always feel free to stop by and chat with me if you’re in the area.” *: ''- Doc to outsiders'' * “Hey, partner! I hope you’ve found the Forest Colony hospitable enough during your visit. I certainly don’t mind you bein’ here./I try not to get too wrapped up in all that colony politics stuff anyway.” *: ''- Doc to outsiders'' Zero and One Stars * "Now what's the big idea? Why are you even here anyways?" *: ''- Doc at zero stars'' * “You know, maybe it's best if we didn't./Sometimes, two cats just don't hit it off right, y'know? *: ''- Doc at one star'' Two Stars * “(TBA)” *: ''- Doc'' Three Stars * “(TBA)” *: ''- Doc'' Four Stars * “(TBA)” *: ''- Doc'' Five Stars * “(TBA)” *: ''- Doc'' Gift-giving Dialogue *"(TBA)" *: ''- Doc gifting player'' *"(TBA)" *: ''- Doc after gifting player'' Festival Dialogues *''I saw so many new plants growing near the temple this year. Perhaps they have healing properties?'' *:''-Doc in Spring'' *''The festivals are an important time to exchange knowledge with the other colonies' doctors. There's plenty to learn from others!'' *:''-Doc in Summer'' *''The blackberry bushes are starting to wither. That means there's not too much longer to gather Goldenseal for the winter...'' *:''-Doc in Autumn'' *''I'm here to see if there's any new sicknesses that have been spreading in the other colonies. That way we can prepare!'' *:Doc in Winter Trivia * Doc was an agile swimmer in their youth. They mention they used to weave in and out of Rushing Rocks. * Doc shows concern for the player if there is rainy weather. Category:Forest Colony Category:Medics Category:NPC